Ghost in snowy night
by Faris Asad
Summary: Pada Bulan Desember , Verathea Diselimuti Oleh Salju , Mungkin Sudah Biasa Kalau Kamu Tinggal Di Mana Ridge , Namun Disana Memiliki Kisah Yang Kelam One Shot ( w )/ , Soalnya Saya Ngga Betah Bikin Cerita Ber Chapter ...


**DISCLAIMER : Dragon Nest Bukan Punya Saya , Tapi Punya Eyedentity ( Salah Ga Ya ) , Yang Bekerjasama Dengan GEMSCOOL (^w^)/**

~ Ghost In Snowy Night ~  
~Made By : Faris Asad Hamidin ~  
~IGN : XanafiedYumi~  
~Server : Althea~

Black Dragon Raid , Mungkin itu adalah cerita yang paling terkenal di Verathea , Namun ada juga legenda yang hanya dikenal oleh penduduk desa , Maupun petualang yang berada di Verathea .

Ketika dipagi hari yang berawan karena turunnya salju di bulan Desember , Yumi ( Seorang Gear Master ) , Sedang berjalan jalan mengelilingi kota Saint's Haven , Dia berkeliling untuk melihat lihat penduduk yang ada di Saint's Haven , Tujuan pertama dia adalah ke Seorang Blacksmith terkenal yang bernama Berlin , Yumi mengagumi-nya karena dia sabar menghadapi ejekan ejekan dari para Adventurer yang Equipementnya Pecah akibat gagal Enhance ...

Yumi : Hai Pak Berlin  
Berlin : Hai Anak Muda , Apakah tujuan kamu datang kesini untuk Enhance Equipement kamu ?  
Yumi : Ehhh , Kan sebelumnya semua Equipement-ku sudah di Enhance olehmu , Dan untungnya tidak ada yang gagal  
Berlin : Hmmm , Oh ya , Aku ingat , Maaf aku tidak bisa mengingat semua pelangganku , Banyak sekali pelanggan yang datang setiap hari  
Yumi : Tidak apa apa * Dengan wajah Ceria , Bye Pak Berlin , Aku mau meneruskan jalan jalan di pagi hari yang dingin ini

Jalan jalan di pagi hari , Semua penduduk Saint's Haven tampak bersemangat walaupun ini adalah pagi yang dingin , Namun Yumi melihat satu orang yang tampaknya tidak bersemangat , yaitu Beggar Loffy , Yumi menuju Loffy untuk mengobrol sedikit dengannya

Yumi : Hai Pak , Namaku Yumi , Kalau anda siapa  
Loffy : Ehh , Tidak wajar ada yang perhatian sama saya , Maklum , Saya hanya menumpang disini , Nama saya Loffy The Pirate King  
Yumi : The Pirate King ? *Sedikit heran karena tampangnya yang tidak seperti bajak laut  
Loffy : Ya , Itu adalah masa lalu yang menyenangkan , Sampai Black Dragon Raid dulu , Aku ikut Raid karena aku punya kapal yang bagus dan Anak Buah yang hebat , Diantaranya ada Smith The Gunner , Dia penembak yang hebat .  
Yumi : Woaah , Aku tidak menyangkanya , Namun , Mengapa kau sekarang jadi seperti ini ?  
Loffy : Yah , Itu karena ... * Loffy terdiam  
Yumi : Ada apa pak ?  
Loffy : Tidak apa apa , Aku hanya membayangkan dulu karena hampir Semua prajuritku mati disana , dan aku kehilangan kapalku juga ..  
Yumi : Maaf telah bertanya seperti itu ..  
Loffy : Tidak apa apa anak muda , Sebagai ganti ceritanya , aku dulu pernah mampir di Mana Ridge  
Yumi : Mana Ridge ? , Itu kan desa yang selalu bersalju itu kan  
Loffy : Ya , Di desa itu tidak ada musim lain selain Musim Salju , Namun ada cerita kelam disana  
Yumi : Cerita kelam ? *Penasaran  
Loffy : Ya , Itu menurutku , Karena sekitar 1 Tahun lalu ada kapal asing yang mendarat di Mana Ridge , Pada masa itu aku masih menjadi seorang Adventurer , Aku sebagai kapten menyuruh Salah satu anak buah-ku untuk melihat kapal itu  
Yumi : *Berfikir di dalam hati ( Itu kan kapal aku , Lagipula itu kan mesin waktu ) , Terus , Bagaimana keadaan kapalnya ?  
Loffy : Aku tidak pernah tahu , Karena anak buah-ku tidak pernah kembali ke hadapanku  
Yumi : Ehhh , Tidak pernah kembali ?  
Loffy : Ya , Tidak pernah kembali , Aku berharap bisa bertemu anak buah-ku Disini  
Yumi : Sayang sekali ya Pak , Mengingat anak buah-mu itu mungkin tidak selamat  
Loffy : Ya , Begitulah , Yang namanya Takdir , Kita tidak tahu hal apa yang terjadi di Masa Depan nantinya  
Yumi : Terimakasih ya Pak , Nih aku berikan sedikit dari harta aku , Aku mau meneruskan jalan jalan di pagi hari ini  
Loffy : Terimakasih anak muda , Hati hati dijalan ya .

Yumi berfikir , Anak buah loffy tidak pernah kembali setelah dia memerintahkan untuk melihat Kapalku , Ngomong-Ngomong Aku masih menyimpan koordinat Kapalku di Alfredo Remote , Aku akan mampir sebentar ke Mana Ridge , Aku harus berjalan ke Agent Ticket untuk memesan perjalanan ke Mana Ridge

Ticket Agent : Selamat Pagi , Anda mau pergi kemana anak muda ?  
Yumi : Tolong pesan Ticket untuk ke Mana Ridge  
Ticket Agent : Biayanya Sebesar 10 Silver , Dan karena kendala cuaca , Mungkin kau harus menunggu sampai jam 12 siang nanti  
Yumi : Baiklah bila Kapal itu bisa berangkat ke Mana Ridge , Aku akan menunggu  
Ticket Agent : Ini Ticket menuju Mana Ridge , Dan tunggu sampai jam 12 ya .  
Yumi : Baru jam 10 ya , Hanya 2 jam , Aku bisa keliling dulu sebentar  
Ticket Agent : Bila Telat 1 menit saja dari jadwal kau akan ditinggal , Dan kau akan berangkat besok  
Yumi : Baiklah , Aku akan menunggu disini saja

Sudah sekitar 1 jam menunggu , Namun yang memesan Ticket ke Mana Ridge hanya Yumi saja , Lalu ada seorang Cleric yang menuju Ticket Agent

Ticket Agent : Selamat Siang , Anda mau pergi kemana Adventurer muda  
Cleric : Tolong , Aku memesan Ticket untuk ke Mana Ridge  
Ticket Agent : Biayanya Sebesar 10 Silver , Dan karena kendala cuaca , Mungkin kau harus menunggu sampai jam 12 siang nanti  
Cleric : Baik , Aku akan menunggu disini saja

Yumi ingin berbicara kepada sang Cleric yang mau menuju ke Mana Ridge juga , Namun Sudah didahului Oleh Cleric Itu Duluan

Cleric : Selamat Siang anak muda . Anda juga mau ke Mana Ridge ya  
Yumi : Ehh , Iya mas , Nama saya Yumi , Saya ingin menuju ke Mana Ridge karena ada satu urusan yang harus saya selesaikan disana  
Cleric : Ohh , Nama Saya Len , Saya ingin ke Mana Ridge karena saya rindu kampung halaman  
Yumi : Eh iya , Kalau dipikir-pikir , Disana hanya ada Cleric & Sorcerer Saja ya .  
Len : Ya , Namun para Cleric Dan Sorcerer tidak bisa akur disana .  
Yumi : Eh iya , Job kamu sekarang apa ? . Kalau aku seorang Gear Master  
Len : Job saya sekarang adalah Guardian , Jadi seorang Guardian sepertiku suka bertarung di Colluseum  
Yumi : Ehh , Berarti , Sekarang pangkatmu pasti sudah tinggi  
Len : Tidak , Saya baru sampai di pangkat Senior Captain  
Yumi : Jadi , Kapan kau meninggalkan Mana Ridge ?  
Len : Sekitar 11 Bulan yang lalu  
Yumi : Ohh , Jadi sudah hampir 1 tahun ya  
Len : Ya , Begitulah , Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah keadaan disana sudah berubah atau belum , Mengingat ini bulan Desember , Pasti sudah banyak pohon yang dihias  
Yumi : Mungkin sudah sedikit berubah karena ini bulan Desember , Semua tampak berbeda Bulan ini .  
Len : Iya juga sih , Para penduduk tampak lebih senang karena sebentar lagi kita akan memulai tahun yang baru

Ticket Agent : 5 Menit lagi kapal akan berangkat , Harap yang sudah memesan Ticket untuk menuju kesini , Tujuan pertama adalah Calderock Village , Kedua Adalah Praire Town , Dan Ketiga Adalah Mana Ridge  
Yumi : Tidak terasa hampir 1 jam berlalu semenjak kita berdua mengobrol disini  
Len : Iya ya , Waktu terasa lebih cepat bila kita bersama teman , Apalagi teman baru

Para adventurer yang telah memesan Ticket menuju ke Ticket Agent , Perjalanan mungkin memakan setengah hari , Yang berarti Yumi & Len akan sampai di Mana Ridge sekitar jam 12 Malam , Dan Yumi berfikir bahwa mungkin Len tidak tahu tentang Jatuhnya kapal mesin waktu di Mana Ridge , Perjalan Yumi dan Len di kapal Albatros dihabiskan dengan mengobrol tentang masa lalu masing masing hingga sampai di Mana Ridge .

Yumi : Len , Len , Kita sudah sampai di Mana Ridge , Kira kira kamu akan berada disini sampai berapa lama ?  
Len : Sekitar 1 Bulan dari sekarang , Dan maukah kamu mampir dirumah keluargaku ?  
Yumi : Baik , Aku tidak akan menolak permintaanmu itu

Setelah berjalan sedikit , Akhirnya sampai di rumah Len , Len pun mengetuk pintu sebanyak 3 kali

Len : Tok Tok Tok , Ada orang disini ?  
Terdengar suara perempuan , Namun sepertinya masih muda  
Perempuan : Siapa disana ?  
Len : Ini aku bu , Len .  
Perempuan : Len .. Tunggu sebentar , Ibu akan membuka pintu karena pintunya dikunci  
Len : Baiklah .

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang Perempuan , Tingginya hampir sama dengan Len  
Perempuan : Oh Len , Kamu sudah pulang , Ibu menunggumu dari tadi , Pesan yang kamu kirim sudah sampai disini kemarin , Dan maaf pesannya tidak ibu balas .  
Len : Tidak apa apa bu , Dengan tahu-nya Pesan yang aku tulis sampai di tangan ibu , Aku sudah senang  
Perempuan : Silahkan masuk  
Len : Ayo Yumi , Masuk  
Yumi : Permisi ...

Len : Yumi , Perkenalkan Ibuku , Carla  
Carla : Namaku Carla , Aku Ibunya Len , Dan kamu pasti Adventurer yang pernah datang 1 tahun lalu  
Len : Ehhh , Dia pernah datang kesini * Kaget  
Carla : Iya , Dia lumayan banyak membantu penduduk disekitar sini sebelum pergi ke Calderock Village  
Len : Kenapa kamu tidak bilang Yumi  
Yumi : Ehehe , Dulu emang aku pernah kesini , Aku disini sekitar 2 bulan , Mungkin setelah kamu meninggalkan Desa ini , Aku sampai disini  
Len : 2 Bulan ya , Pasti banyak membantu penduduk sekitar sini  
Yumi : Ehh tidak , Justru mereka yang lebih banyak membantuku disini , Mungkin karena aku masih kecil  
Len : Ayah berada dimana bu ?  
Carla : Ayahmu berada di luar , Harusnya sudah sampai rumah sebentar lagi

Tok Tok Tok , Haloo ... Suara seseorang laki-laki , Suaranya agak besar yang tandanya dia sudah tua  
Carla : Silahkan masuk , Pintunya tidak dikunci  
Aku masuk , kata seorang laki laki itu , Dan dia langsung menuju ruang tamu  
Len : Ayah ..  
Laki-Laki : Len , Ternyata kau sudah sampai disini , Dan kau Adventurer yang pergi dari sini 10 Bulan yang lalu kan  
Len : Ehh Yumi , Mereka pada kenal sama kamu , Sebenarnya yang kamu bantu siapa saja sih ? *Heran  
Yumi : Aku membantu semua warga disini sebelum pergi ke Calderock Village dulu .  
Len : Ohh , Pantas saja keluargaku mengenalmu .. Oh iya , Perkenalkan , Ayahku , Namanya John  
John : Maaf aku lupa nama kamu , tetapi aku masih ingat wajah kamu kok  
Yumi : Tidak apa apa , Bolehkah aku menginap disini sekitar 1 minggu ?  
John : Boleh saja , Anggap saja ini balasan karena kau telah menyelamatkanku dari serangan Orc diluar

Malam berganti Pagi , Sekitar Jam 5 Pagi , Yumi bangun lebih dulu dibandingkan keluarganya Len .  
Yumi : Pertama tama aku harus mencari Peta di daerah sekitar sini karena mencari Kapal dengan sebuah titik di radar saja akan sulit mencarinya , Aku harus mencari pedagang , Eh iya , kalau tidak salah Event Planner Irine minggu ini bertugas disini , Aku harus bertemu dengannya karena aku cukup kenal sama dia

Yumi berjalan jalan dipagi hari yang dingin ini , Dia berjalan menuju kearah gerbang karena biasanya Irine berada disitu .

Yumi : Hai Irine , Pagi Pagi sudah bekerja saja , Dan pakaianmu bagus , Sepertinya hangat  
Irine : Hai Yumi ,Ya , Memang pakaian ini hangat , Dan Adventurer yang pertama aku lihat pagi ini adalah kamu , Dan kenapa kamu berada disini , harusnya kan kamu masih berada di Saint's haven  
Yumi : Aku ingin menyelesaikan beberapa masalah terkait masa lalu-ku disini  
Irine : Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?  
Yumi : Irine , Apakah kau punya peta untuk daerah sekitar sini ?  
Irine : Punya , Apakah kau ingin meminjamnya ?  
Yumi : Aku ingin meminjam itu selama sekitar 2 jam , Aku ingin meng-Scan Peta ini kedalam Radarku  
Irine : Baiklah , Ini petanya  
Yumi : Terimakasih ..

Yumi berjalan ke ujung desa dimana disitu tidak ada orang , Lalu Yumi mengeluarkan Radar yang biasaya dipakai untuk Recall Alfredo . Lalu Yumi memulai Scan peta yang memakan waktu cukup lama untuk Mapping Radar .. Dan alasan kenapa Yumi pergi keujung desa karena Radar itu lumayan Berisik dan Terang .

Jam 6 Pagi , Len bangun dari tidurnya , Kedua orang tua-nya masih tertidur pulas , Len pun jalan jalan sebentar , Namun tujuan pertamanya adalah ujung desa . Ketika Len hampir sampai diujung desa , Len melihat cahaya yang lumayan terang dipagi hari yang masih agak gelap ini , Dan suara yang keras pun turut menyertai cahaya itu , Karena penasaran , Len menuju kesana , Namun yang dilihat adalah Yumi sedang mengerjakan sesuatu

Len : Yumi , Sedang apa kamu disitu  
Yumi : Ehh , Suaranya lumayan berisik ya , Namun sebentar lagi selesai kok , Aku sedang meng-Scan peta untuk daerah sekitar sini  
Len : Ya , Suaranya lumayan berisik sih , Pantas saja kau berada disini , Selain sepi , Disini juga jarang dilewati penduduk , Dan untuk apa kau meng-Scan peta itu  
Yumi : Aku akan menuju tempat masalah yang aku bilang akan selesaikan itu , Namun data peta ini sudah pernah aku hapus karena kepenuhan memori  
Len : Jadi , Pastinya ada data yang kamu hapus kan untuk memasukkan data peta ini .  
Yumi : Yah , Aku menghapus data Lotus Marsh karena aku punya teman disana , Selain itu aku juga hafal daerah itu , Baiklah , Scan Selesai , Sekarang aku akan mengambil senjataku  
Len : Mau kemana kamu sampai mau mengambil senjata kamu ?  
Yumi : Aku mau menuju suatu tempat yang aku tinggalkan satu tahun lalu  
Len : Maukah kamu mengajak aku ? Bila kamu kesulitan aku bisa membantu  
Yumi : Bila kamu mau ikut , berarti kita akan menjadi ber 3 , Tidak , Ber 9  
Len : Apa ? , Banyak sekali ..  
Yumi : Kamu lupa ya , Aku ini kan seorang Gear Master , 1 Alfredo , 3 Mechaduck Dan 3 Tower Menemani-ku  
Len : Eh iya ya , Tapi aku tetap ingin ikut .  
Yumi : Baiklah , Lebih Ramai lebih Bagus , Invite Party = LEN  
Len : Accept Party = YUMI  
Yumi : Sekarang kita menuju Gerbang didepan  
Len : Baiklah .

Perjalanan dimulai jam Setengah 7 , Yumi dan Len keluar dari kota , Menuju ke tempat kapal milik Yumi .

Didalam perjalanan Yumi terus melihat Radar , Perjalanan ini mungkin berjarak sekitar 10KM dari kota , Yang berarti Perjalanan Pulang Pergi 8 jam paling cepat . Perjalanan kali ini jarang terjadi , Karena masih belum ada musuh yang terlihat , Perjalanan ini terlihat sedikit mencurigakan

Dari belakang ada Orc yang mengikuti Yumi dan Len , Karena tampak mencurigakan , Orc itu memperintahkan bawahannya untuk meminta bantuan untuk mengisi jalan yang dilewati manusia yang akan dijadikan tawanannya itu

Baru beberapa menit setelah Yumi merasakan keanehan pada perjalanan kali ini , Para goblin mulai terlihat .

Yumi : Len , Bersiap siaplah ..  
Len : Baiklah , Aku akan dalam posisi menyerang  
Yumi : Keluarlah Alfredo  
Alfredo keluar melewati dimensi ruang dan waktu , Alfredo nampak dengan tabung yang jatuh dan pecah .  
Yumi : Alfredo Stomp , ON .  
Yumi Menekan Radar yang dibawanya .  
Yumi : Keluarlah Mechaduck  
Mechaduck keluar dari Cannon yang menjadi senjata Yumi , Awalnya itu hanya sebuah bola , Namun setelah menyentuh tanah , Mechaduck keluar .  
Yumi : Serang mereka  
Len : Majuu !

Para goblin juga memulai serangannya . Goblin itu melakukan pemanggilan Hound menggunakan terompet kayu yang dibuat olehnya , Puluhan Hound datang setelah beberapa detik terompet itu dibunyikan . Dan datang juga Goblin yang tubuhnya berapi dan tinggi , Menandakan dialah pemimpinnya

Pertempuran di jalan ini , 6 Lawan Puluhan pasukan yang dibawah perintah Orc pun dimulai  
Yumi : Pingpong Explosion  
Len : Lighting Zap  
Alfredo menyerang dengan Stomp yang telah diaktifkan oleh Yumi , Dan Skill Pasif Alfredo Hurricane , Skill yang dikembangkan oleh Yumi disaat waktu luangnya , Akan aktif setelah Stomp karena Aggro mengarah ke Alfredo .  
Mechaduck menyerang dengan Mini Fireball , Mecha Shock , Dan Mecha Siren , Serangan yang lumayan berdampak ini sangat menbantu dalam melawan musuh yang lumayan banyak  
Menit demi menit telah berlalu , Jumlah musuh dapat dihitung karena hanya sisa Goblin yang melakukan summon dan Pemimpinnya  
Pemimpinnya memerintahan Goblin yang berada disampingnya untuk menyerang Yumi dan Len , Namun dihadang oleh Alfredo , Goblin itupun menyerang alfredo , Namun perbedaan kekuatan yang jelas membuat Goblin itu kalah , Tersisa Pemimpinnya , Len pun menarik perhatian Pemimpin itu

Len : Datanglah Kesini ( Provoke ) , Yumi , Kau siap siap , Serang dia dari belakang  
Yumi : Oke ..  
Goblin Leader : Beraninya kamu menganggap enteng aku , Bersiaplah menghadapi kematianmu  
Len : Coba saja kalau bisa  
Goblin Leader : Rasakan ini , Tabrakan Kematian ( Skill musuh yang Lari terus loncat , Kalau kena tabrak terkena efek Burning )  
Len : Stance Of Faith . Len menangkis Tabrakan yang diberikan oleh Goblin Leader  
Yumi : Rasakan Ini , Stun Grenade , Lalu Million Weight Hammer

Serangan Yumi yang membuat pusing Lawan ini menguntungkan bagi tim , dan Million Weight Hammer membuat dia pingsan seketika

Len : Cuma itu saja ? Kau kurang menghiburku , Banyak lawanku di Colluseum yang lebih kuat daripada kamu

Baru Yumi dan Len meneruskan perjalanan , Orc dan temannya Minotaur sudah dihadapan-nya  
Len : Yumi , Aku rasa akan ada sedikit hiburan mengingat Bangsa Minotaur rata rata memiliki kekuatan lebih , Kita urus Minotaur itu dulu  
Yumi : Baiklah , Aku juga pernah melawan beberapa Minotaur , Dan aku akui kekuatan-nya melebihi Alfredo  
Yumi : Alfredo : Transistion Damage = ON  
Alfredo Mengeluarkan Aura disekitarnya  
Yumi : Ini akan mengurangi dampak ke kita , Namun dampaknya juga diterima Alfredo walaupun dia berada jauh dibelakang  
Len : Baiklah , Kemarilah Minotaur Jelek ( Provoke )  
Minotaur : Apa , Kamu memanggilku jelek , Sebaiknya kamu menyesal karena telah meledek-ku  
Len : Guardian Force , Ini juga akan mengurangi dampak yang diterima  
Minotaur itu terhempas ke belakang sedikit karena dorongan dari Guardian Force  
Minotaur : Apaan itu tadi , Dan kamu dan temanmu dikelilingi oleh aura  
Len : Tidak akan kuberitahu Week ( Provoke lagi )  
Len : Saatnya Yumi , Stun Grenade  
Yumi : Baik , Rasakan Ini , Stun Grenade  
Stun Grenade Meledak Didekat Minotaur yang mengakibatkan pusing  
Len : Rasakan ini , Justice Crash  
Len Melompat tinggi dan Menjatuhkan diri di Minotaur yang membuat Minotaur itu Terjatuh .  
Len : Rasakan itu  
Yumi : Len , Sepertinya itu masih kurang  
Minotaur itu tampak bangun kembali , Namun dengan nafas yang berat  
Minotaur : Sekarang giliranku , Halfmoon Axe Slash  
Serangan Minotaur itu sangat kuat sampai sampai Yumi dan Len Terpental ke belakang  
Yumi : Tidakkah kau merasakan ada keanehan pada kekuatan Minotaur tadi , Padahal nafas dia tadi terlihat berat  
Len : Mungkinkah ..

Orc : Sayang sekali mereka sudah sadar bahwa aku adalah Healer , Kami ini pasangan yang tidak terkalahkan

Yumi : Healer ? , Pantas saja serangan tadi kuat sekali . Kalau tidak ada Transistional Damage dan Guardian Force pasti kita sudah kalah dari tadi  
Len : Iya , Eh Yumi , Bukannya tadi dikota kamu bilang kalau aku ikut akan jadi ber 9 ?  
Yumi , Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menggunakannya disini , Namun mau apa lagi , Akan aku keluarkan sisa 3 yang aku bilang , Sebenarnya ada 4 , Namun listrik yang mencukupi hanya 3 saja  
Yumi : Summon = Gattling Gun Tower , Cannon Tower , Dan Ice Spray Tower  
Dari kantung Yumi ada bola yang menurut Len aneh karena Len tidak pernah melihat bentuk sebelum di-Summon  
Yumi : Serang !  
Ketiga Menara itu menyerang Minotaur secara bersamaan  
Yumi : Len , Kita urus Orc dibelakang  
Len : Oke , Ternyata masalah terbesar ada di Orc-nya , Bukan di Minotaur-nya  
Yumi : Rasakan Ini , Bubble Bomb , Lalu Biochemical Missile  
Bubble Bomb membuat musuh yang berukuran kecil hingga sedang terperangkap Balon , Lalu Biochemical Missile meluncur dari atas dan meledak dengan area yang lumayan luas , Orc itupun terjatuh  
Len : Justice Crash  
Orc yang terjatuh itu pun Dihantam dari atas hingga tanah disekitarnya Retak , Orc itupun kalah  
Yumi : Lalu yang tersisa hanyalah Minotaur itu  
Len : Tenang saja , Tenaga dia yang tersisa hanya sisa setengah karena dia daritadi diserang oleh Tower-mu  
Yumi : Eh iya ya , Aku sampai lupa *Nyengir  
Yumi : Alfredo , Serang , Mechaduck Serang , Tower Serang  
Serangan bertubi-tubi itu membuat Minotaur tersebut Kalah dengan luka serius karena Gattling Gun Tower .  
Yumi : Alfedo = Off , Mechaduck = Off , Tower = Off

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan yang dipimpin oleh Yumi

Len : Sebenarnya kamu sedang ingin menyelesaikan masalah apa sih Yumi ? Sepertinya kita telah berjalan sekitar 9 KM dari desa  
Yumi : Maukah kamu mendengar ceritaku yang masih belum aku ceritakan di kapal kemarin ?  
Len : Mau , Ehhh , Masih belum kamu ceritakan semua *Kaget  
Yumi : Iya , Takutnya kamu tidak percaya sama aku , Maukah kamu percaya sama aku ?  
Len : Iya , Aku sudah percaya sama kau dari awal kita di Saint's Haven  
Yumi : Beginilah ceritanya , Aku datang kesini dengan kapal , Sebenarnya itu bukan kapal , Namun itu adalah mesin waktu , Aku sudah menyimpan Koordinatnya namun karena data petanya aku hapus , yang terlihat hanya Titik saja , Jadi aku meminjam peta daerah sekitar sini sama Event Planner Irine , Seseorang mantan Kapten Bajak Laut Loffy datang kesini satu tahun lalu , Jika aku ingat ingat , Memang suatu hari aku pernah melihat bajak laut tanpa kapal datang dengan anak buahnya , Dia menginap di desa selama 1 Minggu , Para warga sudah waspada karena walaupun Bajak Laut Tanpa Kapal , Mereka tetap berbahaya , Nah , Pada saat itu kapal aku mendarat secara terpaksa disini , Dan saat aku baru turun dari sini memang sudah ada beberapa goblin dijalan , Karena aku membawa Cannon dan beberapa Grenade , Aku bisa sampai kota , Dan masalah yang aku ingin selesaikan berada disini , Ketika Loffy memerintahkan salah satu anak buahnya , Anak buah yang diperintahnya itu tidak pernah kembali .. Aku ingin tahu kemana perginya anak buah utusan Loffy itu .  
Len : Ohh , Jadi begitu , Terus setelah menemukan Dia kamu akan kembali ke Saint's Haven ?  
Yumi : Ya , Aku akan menyampaikan kabar tentangnya

Baru beberapa langkah setelah Yumi terakhir berbicara , Ada aura aneh yang menyelimuti Jalan menuju kapal Yumi ..

Yumi : Len , Len , Apakah kamu merasakan keanehan barusan ?  
Len : Ya , Aku merasakannya  
Yumi : Padahal sebentar lagi kita sampai , Apakah kita akan meneruskannya ?  
Len : Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai kan , Lalu lebih baik kita teruskan perjalanan kita

Langkah demi Langkah , Aura yang menyelimuti jalan itu semakin kuat , Hingga terlihatlah kapal yang dulu mendarat disana .

Yumi : Len , Itu kapalnya ..  
Len : Sudah agak hancur sepertinya .  
Yumi : Memang hancur karena mendarat secara paksa  
Len : Eh , Lihat disana , Ada seseorang ..  
Yumi : Mana , Mana ..  
Len : Itu didekat kapal , Tapi samar samar  
Yumi : Ehh , Samar Samar , Jangan Jangan , Itu ...

Angin kencang menerpa pohon dan dedaunan yang membuat suasana disana menegangkan , Seseorang yang dilihat Len menghilang secara pelan pelan , Semakin dekat mereka ke kapal itu semakin Kuat aura yang menutupi jalan itu .

Yumi : Aura-nya makin berasa , Apalagi ditambah dengan angin yang menerpa pohon dan dedaunan disana ...  
Len : Mungkin disana ada Hantu , Mungkin ...  
Yumi : Mungkin ...

Beberapa langkah sebelum sampai ke kapal , Langit tiba tiba gelap hingga Cahaya Matahari pun tidak terlihat .. Yumi Mengecek Jam , Entah kenapa padahal Tadi berangkat pagi , Ketika sampai di dekat kapal milik Yumi , Sudah jam 6 Sore ..

Yumi : Len , Sebenarnya kita sudah berjalan berapa lama ?  
Len : Hmm , Sekitar 4 Jam , Namun bila ditambah waktu bertarung tadi , Ya jadi sekitar 7 jam  
Yumi : Lalu kenapa sekarang jam 6 sore ?  
Len : Apa ?! , Jam 6 Sore ?

Suara orang melangkah pun terdengar dari kejauhan  
Len : Yumi , Kita bersembunyi di dekat kapal ini karena aku merasakan kedatangan seseorang  
Yumi : Ehh , Dimana , Di balik daun itu ?  
Len : Terserah , Yang penting kita bersembunyi dulu ..

Saat Yumi dan Len berlari menuju dedaunan itu , Yumi dan Len menemukan Tulang Belulang ..  
Yumi : Eh Eh Eh , Len ! , Ada Tulang Dibelakang dedaunan ini ..  
Len : Tulang ya , Jangan jangan .. Kalau kita berurusan dengan mesin waktu serta perubahan Jam yang secara drastis ini .. Kita harus menyentuh tulang itu  
Yumi : Yakin nih ? , Tulang ini kan mengerikan  
Len : Kita harus yakin , Kita sentuh bersama ..  
Len : 1 , 2 , 3  
Yumi : Sentuh Sekarang

Len dan Yumi menyentuh tulang itu , Dan seketika Cuaca berubah lagi , Dan ada seseorang yang datang menghampiri kapal ini , Dia menuju ke kapal dengan menggunakan baju perompak , Saat sudah melihat kapal itu , Tiba tiba ada serangan Goblin , Orc , Dan Minotaur yang sebelumnya dilawan oleh Yumi dan Len .. Entah apa niat utusan bajak laut itu , Dia mengeluarkan Skill agar keberadaan kapal itu tidak terlihat .. dan Utusan Loffy itu bertarung melawan Musuh yang telah menyergapnya .. Namun karena perbedaan kekuatan , Utusan Loffy itu kalah dengan Luka yang serius , Dia pun kabur ke belakang dedaunan , Lalu dia mati karena kehabisan darah .

Cuaca berubah kembali seperti sebelum Yumi dan Len menyentuh tulang tersebut , Dan beberapa saat kemudian ada sesosok arwah yang datang menghampiri Yumi dan Len

Len : Yumi , Apakah kamu merasakan keberadaan sesuatu dibelakang  
Yumi : Iya Len , Aku merasakan sesuatu menghampiri kita dari belakang ..  
Len : Dalam hitungan ketiga kita akan berbalik badan , 1 . 2 . 3  
Yumi : Sekarang ..

Yumi dan Len Berbalik badan . Muncul-lah sesosok arwah yang mirip Utusan Loffy tadi ..

Arwah : Hai .. Apakah kamu melihat aku tadi ?  
Yumi & Len : I , I , Iya *Serempak  
Arwah : Perkenalkan , Namaku Chris , Apakah kamu melihat bagaimana tadi aku menyembunyikan kapal itu ?  
Yumi : Iya , Tapi , Bagaimana bisa ?  
Chris : Itu adalah kemampuan yang hanya dimiliki oleh aku . Apakah kau merasakan Aura yang sangat kuat sebelum sampai sini ?  
Len : Ya , Sangat kuat .. Sampai tidak tahu harus diungkapkan dengan apa ..  
Chris : Itu adalah Kemampuanku , Namun karena aku mati sebelum menon-aktifkan skill itu , Aura yang sangat kuat masih tersisa ... Namun karena aku tahu kalau kalian mengalahkan mereka semua , Aku memutuskan bahwa aku akan menunjukkan keberadaan kapal itu . Namun Aura-nya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang .. Jadi , Apakah kalian merasa takut sebelum sampai kesini ?  
Yumi : Sejujurnya iya , Namun , Ada Len menemaniku .  
Chris : Hehe , Aku minta maaf .. Namun mau kalian apakan kapal itu ?  
Yumi : Aku tidak akan melakukan apa apa , Aku hanya mencarimu karena mengingat kondisi Loffy yang sekarang  
Chris : Loffy , Kamu mengenal Loffy ? Jadi dia masih hidup ?  
Yumi : Masih hidup , namun sekarang dia berhenti jadi Kapten Bajak Laut  
Chris : Ohh , Syukurlah , Arwahku gentayangan karena penasaran bagaimana keadaanya sekarang .. Namun sekarang aku sudah tenang  
Yumi : Et Et , Tunggu dulu , Jadi kamu sudah menjaga kapal ini selama 1 tahun ... Terimakasih ya .  
Chris : Iya Sama Sama , Lagi juga berbahaya kalau ada yang mencuri kapal ini , Lalu memperbaikinya .. Eh , Ini beneran mesin waktu kan ?  
Yumi : Ya , Karena ini adalah kapalku ..  
Chris : Ohh , Yasudah , Lebih baik kapal itu disembunyikan karena aku sudah tidak bisa menggunakan skill itu lagi  
Len : Ehmm , Maaf memotong pembicaraan , Jadi bagaimana kita menyembunyikan keberadaan benda ini ?  
Chris : Hmmm , Ditimbun saja didalam tanah , Lebih baik kalian jangan meminta bantuan orang lain .  
Len : Ditimbun yah , Mungkin 10 Kali Justice Crash akan cukup membuat lubang disini .  
Yumi : Ide bagus tuh ..  
Chris : Jadi , Cukup sampai disini yah , Tolong sampaikan kabarku kepada Loffy  
Yumi : Baiklah Akan kusampaikan .

Arwah Chris pun menghilang , meninggalkan Yumi dan Len .  
Yumi : Lebih baik kita bawa baju yang tersusa di tulang ini  
Len : Iya , Kita harus berikan baju ini kepada loffy , Eh , Kita harus menimbun kapal ini kan ..  
Yumi : Hmm , Iya , Len , Tolong buat lubang ya .  
Len : Serahkan saja kepadaku  
Len : JUSTICE CRASH 10x  
Yumi : Sepertinya lubangnya sudah cukup .  
Yumi : Keluarlah Alfredo , Sisanya serahkan kepada Alfredo .  
Alfredo mendorong kapal ke lubang yang dibuat oleh Len , Lalu dikubur hingga tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu ..

Perjalanan menuju kota mungkin akan memakan waktu lebih banyak lagi karena selain faktor cuaca , Dan karena malam membuat jalan menjadi sedikit tidak terlihat .

Yumi : Len , Makin lama makin gelap , Jadi , Bagaimana nih *Sedikit panik  
Len : Hmm , Nih sebenarnya aku bawa peta , Scan ini , Pada saat kamu Scan peta , Radar itu akan terang kan .. ?  
Yumi : Ehhh iya ya *Ketawa sendiri

Perjalanan yang disinari oleh Radar milik Yumi mengurangi kecemasan mereka berdua , Mereka sampai di desa jam 10 malam karena tidak ada kendala saat perjalanan pulang tadi , Akhirnya mereka istirahat lagi dirumah keluarga Len

Pagi hari . Tanggal 25 Desember 2013 , Len dan Yumi kembali ke Saint's Haven , Mereka menuju ticket agent pagi hari karena ada jadwal keberangkatan pada jam 6 . Mereka pun kembali ke Saint's Haven menggunakan Albatros .

Jam 12:00 Siang , Ketika sampai di Saint's Haven , Mereka berdua pun langsung menuju Loffy .

Yumi : Hai Pak Loffy , Sudah 1 minggu semenjak kita terakhir bertemu  
Loffy : Hai anak muda , Kamu yang dipagi hari itu kan .  
Yumi : Ya , Aku datang kesini untuk menyampaikan kabar tentang utusan anda 1 tahun lalu , Ini adalah pakaiannya yang terakhir , Dia meninggal karena melindungi kapal yang kamu perintahkan untuk dilihat itu .  
Loffy : Ternyata dia telah meninggal , Aku sudah menduganya dari dulu , Namun mati karena tugas itu adalah hal yang paling terhormat bagi seorang Anggota Bajak Laut Loffy , Terimakasih nak karena telah merepotkan kamu  
Yumi : Tidak apa apa kok pak , Saya mampir kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan Pesan dari dia  
Len : Memang bagi seorang petarung di Colluseum , Menang atau Kalah merupakan kehormatan tersendiri .  
Yumi : Ya , Kalau begitu kita pergi dulu ya pak  
Loffy : Terimakasih ya Nak ...

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Loffy , Namun semenjak pergi beberapa langkah dari Loffy , Mereka merasakan keanehan .  
Yumi : Len , Kau tau perasaan ini kan  
Len : Ya , Sama seperti didekat kapal milikmu itu ..  
Yumi : Mungkin ada yang mau berbicara ke kita .. Yuk kita cari tempat sepi .  
Len : Yuk .. , Dan aku tahu dimana .. Di belakang bangunan Tempat milik Berlin , Disitu lumayan sepi

Setelah sampai disana .. Mereka berdua merasakan hal yang sama kembali .  
Len : Mau balik badan ?  
Yumi : Emmm , Iya deh *Sedikit bingung  
Len : 1 , 2 , 3  
Yumi : Balik Badan Sekarang  
Mereka berbalik badan , Lalu mereka berdua bertemu sosok Chris , Lagi ...

Yumi & Len : CHRIS !  
Chris : Ada Apa *Panik  
Yumi : Harusnya arwah kamu kan sudah kembali ke alam sana ?  
Len : Kok kamu belum ke alam sana ?  
Chris : Et Dah , Pertanyaannya kayanya nyambung tuh .. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau menyampaikan Salamku kepada Loffy , Tidak lain ..  
Yumi : Ohh , Nah saatnya kamu kembali ke alam sana , Aku kenal seseorang Saint yang hebat  
Chris : Tolong bawa aku kesana ..

Mereka menuntun Chris sampai di Saint yang ditunjukkan kepadanya .

Yumi : Halo Pak Enoch  
Enoch : Halo Yumi , Ada apa nih ?  
Yumi : Aku ingin Arwah ini sampai ke alam sana  
Enoch : Tunggu sebentar , Kamu ini salah satu Awak kapal Loffy kan ?  
Chris : Iya . Maaf kalau itu menggangumu ..  
Enoch : Tidak , Ini sudah seharusnya menjadi tugasku sebagai Saint  
Chris : Yumi , Len , Terimakasih Ya sudah mau membantuku .  
Yumi : Ya , Sama sama , Aku juga sudah tertolong olehmu  
Len : Iya , Sama Sama ..  
Chris : Bye Yumi , Len ..  
Enoch : Dengan ini aku memerintahkanmu untuk kembali ke alam sana .

Crish pun menghilang dihadapan Yumi dan Len ..  
Yumi : Jadi , Len , Apakah kamu mau pergi ke Colluseum lagi ?  
Len : Sepertinya begitu , Kalau kamu ?  
Yumi : Sepertinya aku akan kembali bertualang lagi ..  
Len : Kita berpisah disini ya , Setiap 1 Tahun sekali jangan lupa untuk kembali ke tempat ini lagi ya ..  
Yumi : Oke , Akan aku ingat perjanjian ini

Mereka pun berpisah disini .. Namun  
~ Perpisahan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya ~

~Tamat~


End file.
